S L E N D E R
by YOOHOO'79
Summary: America has gone to far...he really did it this time to England...Payback sucks, especially if it means being devoured by a faceless monster.


The lights flicker off, but then again, this happens to me every single damned Christmas.

Only this time its different.

The other day at the World Meeting I (once again) pissed the crap out of England and I guess this time it was the last straw. I've never seen him so angry, not since the whole 'revolution' thing. Even I have to say that what I did was low. I hold my head in my hands, the flashback of earlier today hitting me like a jab to the gut.

_"England, why are you always so mean to me! You're always so serious, lighten up for once!"_

_He furrows his brows, venom building on his tongue. "You always act like a bloody fool! Stop being so damned annoying or I'm just going to leave!"_

_That hit me in a spot I didn't know I had, and as I have England's blood, I also have his venom. The playfulness has left the room and everyone stares at this particular argument. "Go ahead and leave you coward! Leave like you left everyone! Remember when you left me? Remember when you had a pity-party in your lonely little island and left the world to questions? Don't call _me_ annoying, because whats really annoying is that after you turned your back to the world multiple times, you still call yourself great!"_

_It's completely silent, England's eyes stare me down in utter fury. Memories of my childhood erase from his memory. Anything brotherly love left inside of him vanished. Not just from him, from everyone. Poisonous eyes glared at me from every corner of the meeting room, _even from Italy. _At the moment, I didn't see why everyone was mad at me, and I returned each and every one of those piercing stares.__  
_

_"...America..you really have shamed me this time, huh?" Fury in his eyes dissolved all of a sudden. It turned into a look of one of a sadistic nature, one that Spain has described to me a few times in the past, and even now I saw him shrink back into his chair slightly._

BANG!

I jump as I hear my front door burst open. I'm sitting in the living room, it's so dark I can't even see my own hands. I turn and face the door, but in the darkness I see nothing, I only hear a husky breath in what should be the doorway. As quickly as it appeared, the breath disappeared and I felt the cold chill of being alone. The lights flickered on, and everything felt normal. My door was wide open, letting the winter air in. Slowly, I stood and approached the door, noticing that the hinges were looser than before as I closed it. I felt it again, the husky breath now on the nape of my neck. I wanted to turn around, I _really _wanted to turn around, but I was frozen in my tracks. The hero inside of me vanished and I felt a familiar feeling. This feeling was the same one I felt as I stood in front of a powerful empire, me being no more than a teenager, a child. To my luck, the lights flickered, and when they came back on the breath was no more.

I took my chance to turn around quickly, only finding that nothing was there. On the verge of freaking out, I bolted to my upstairs room, dived into bed and dug around for my revolver, only finding it not there. This time I heard it.. sound of fabric being dragged along my carpet. I quickly sprint out my door and look down my hallway. There is a man there, he wore a simple black tux, he was so tall his head nearly touched my high ceilings. He had no face, only paper-white skin stretched across jagged bones.

I blink. He appears closer. In shock, I blink again, only to see he was about 5 feet closer. I couldn't look at his face any longer, the more I stared at it the more it felt like my head was being crushed. I looked down to his feet, and I decided not to blink, but to my fear the lights flickered, and now he was once again 5 feet closer.

Flicker. 5 feet closer. Flicker. 10 feet closer. Flicker.

As the lights came back on, before me the man stood, my nose inches from his lower chest. I look up, but only for a second, the pain in my head was too much. I try to move, but the fear was overwhelming me. All of a sudden, my cell phone went off at the same time the lights flickered, and he was gone. I am shaking, my breath is shallow, I have no words, I can only slowly reach into my bomber-jacket pocket and answer it.

I hold it to my ear, I still can't find words to speak.

"Hullo? America? It's me, England! I need to warn you! Oh my God, Alfred, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to I promise-" choked sobs were what made up England's speech after this.

"..What did you do?"

"I... I was r-really mad about what you said, and, well, I wanted to get back at you. So I was going to put a harmless curse on you, one that would do nothing but made you really sweaty or make you constipated or something stupid like that. I-I preformed the curse..and then realized that I did the wrong one.. I can't reverse it, I don't know when it will come into effect, but you need to come over now! Never be alone, or Slenderman will get you!-" The line went dead, and I was left with nothing more than the dial tone and those haunting words.

_Slenderman will get you!_

The lights flicker. This time they stay off. I hear the sound of his long arms dragging along the floor. I hear the sound of him breathy deeply, huskily. I was once again a child, running away from the horrors of the world. I used the wall to guide myself back to my room, and as quietly as I could, I shut the door. My room has no windows, so no escape. Now that I thought about it, I have heard of this creature called 'Slenderman.' My hope is that he will leave by morning, so my task was to wait him out. Silently, I edge my way over to my wardrobe. I climb inside, and am able to lock it from the inside. I close my eyes and wait.

I hear him, he's walking, dragging his snake-like arms on the floor. I hear a door open. Its the room I put Prussia's pet bird in (I was watching it for him). My best guess is that it was asleep, I heard no chirp nor rustle. The silence broke with the sound of a rip and a smack. The sound of the bird cage being tossed over made me jump slightly, and I was left to hear the subtle crunches and wet tears of the innocent bird being devoured. The sickening sounds stopped, and once again his long arms dragged along the hall until he was in front of my door. I put my hand over my mouth just in time for him to rip the door off it's hinges. The lights flickered on. I open my eyes, I watch him as he walks (or floats?) to the center of my room. Slowly, he turns in the direction of the wardrobe. I see his face, blood splattered on where his mouth should be.

Slowly, his arms shrink up until they are no longer on the floor, they are now in proportion to the rest of his slender body. He stands there silently, the buzzing returns in my head as I stare at his expressionless face. I blink. Surrounding him are large, winding limbs that seem to come out of his back. They looked sharp, pointed, deadly. At once, the black limbs fly at the wardrobe, removing the locked doors with no effort. I close my eyes, and I refuse to open them. My back is against the wardrobe wall, I hug myself in a failed effort to keep it together. I hear his dark breathing. I open my eyes despite my refusal. He is standing an inch away from the opening of the wardrobe. A line appears on his white skin, it separates into a large mouth. It gapes open, revealing long, sharp, shark-like teeth that get smaller and smaller as they go deep into his mouth. They are blood stained, and I spot a single yellow feather resting on his knife-like tongue. I stare into his mouth in terror, and he closes it, back to his solid face, as though he only showed me his jagged maw to scare me.

He reaches out a hand, it rests on my shoulder. It burns. He comes closer, the buzz in my head getting louder and louder until I can no longer bear it. I close my eyes, a dark chuckle is heard from his throat. I knew I would survive, unless this thing was immortal as well. If I do survive, England will get to know one thing: Payback is a bitch. And, unfortunately, that was my last thought as I heard the deafening crunch of my neck.

**Herroo!**

**Sooo I have obviously been on an un-scheduled hiatus! **

**I have one thing to blame: High School.**

**This is a short story I wrote for the sake of being bored, THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE NIGHT :D **

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**P.S. To those who are a fan of PP&F, I just got an inspiration by Eminem! The lyrics are as follows:**

_**I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"**_

**..BWAHhaHAhaHAA~~ Im an evil mofo**


End file.
